


A Small Gift

by Churbooseanon



Series: Escort AU [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Anniversary, Escort Service, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To make an important day Locus shares something more precious to him than his riches. But hopefully he can cheer Felix up first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Gift

Remembering dates had always been a strength Locus had actively attempted to cultivate. In fact, he was more than capable of managing it under what would be construed as normal circumstances. But it was hardly as if Locus operated under what most people would be considered normal circumstances. That was to be expected of a man who ran one of the wealthiest companies on the planet and with surprising regularity had multiple meetings accidentally scheduled at the same point in time. Doyle did his best to manage Locus’s business life so that there weren’t scheduling conflicts. Yet there were things that Locus couldn’t begin to trust to his secretary turned micromanager of his boss’s life. There were dates too important to trust to someone else to remember. 

Including, he supposed, Felix. 

Locus lay stretched out on the couch in the main drawing room, staring up at the ceiling. A while back he had thought that perhaps the reason his boyfriend wasn’t back yet was because Felix had gotten they were meeting here tonight. But no, if that had been the situation, then his partner would have called. The other option, the one that made the most sense, was that Felix hadn’t remembered in the first place. That Felix hadn’t bothered to notice what day it was, or remember how important it was, or even remember the fact that they were meeting. Yet there was nothing more unlike Felix than to have his boyfriend forget something that was important to Locus, and Locus had stressed the importance of this day. 

He had to wonder if Felix even understood the significance. 

There was a distant sound from the entrance, and Locus rolled off of the couch. The excitement in his chest didn’t even process as he leapt to his feet and rushed to the door. This was not the sort of lack of grace and composure that Locus possessed. He even took a moment just before moving into the entrance hall to straighten his hair and his shirt. What he found when he stepped out was a man who was far from happy. Furious was a more accurate statement. Locus could see the actual rage radiating off of his lover, and the seething fury, and all of that other stuff. 

“I’m just going to fucking kill him,” Felix fumed, and Locus couldn’t help but move forward and catch the other man in his arms. 

“What’s going on?” Locus whispered, stroking his partner’s hair. “Felix, what happened?”

 

There had been a job today, Locus knew that much, but it was clear that Felix hadn’t had fun with it. Most of the time his partner had fun with his work, even the more boring jobs. It was an actual talent of Felix’s to turn even the least interesting situations into parties all on his own. Which, he supposed, was what had drawn him so much to his boyfriend in the first place. Felix had been alive in those parties Locus took him to in a way that no one else ever could be. All eyes were always on Felix whenever he entered a room, and his lover embraced that fact, lauded in it, reveled in all that it meant. 

To have him come back so pained and raging was a thing he couldn’t understand. 

“My fucking client,” Felix snapped, pulling away from Locus. “This fucking asshole actually thought he had a right to me. A RIGHT!”

Locus didn’t let himself pursue the other man. This part he gets, he’s had the explanations, he’s handled a contract with the Dolce company, and he’s definitely listened to Felix go off about clients who didn’t understand before. 

“Would you like me to make you dinner?” Locus asked, frowning. 

“God no, I’d be fucking sick,” Felix groaned, shrugging off his coat and kicking his shoes off. Part of Locus had a problem with the mess his lover was creating, but instead of speaking he just tailed the other man, who was heading straight for the stairs and, no doubt, their bedroom. After nights like this his partner always wanted a shower. 

“The asshole took me to a restaurant he had rented out for him and his friends. His birthday or something. Which was alright, that was what the fucking contract was,” Felix grumbled as he moved up the stairs, Locus ghosting behind him. “Everything was well and good until I had to go to the bathroom. The prick actually followed me into the bathroom, pushed me up against the wall and tried to kiss me.”

“Did you punch him?”

“That would show up,” Felix laughed. “Can’t do that. I still have my end of the contract. So… I kicked him in the balls.”

Locus stumbled forward a few steps, trying not to laugh, and managed to recover when they reached the second floor landing. Of course Felix looked back over his shoulder, grinning all the while. 

“Did you actually…”

Felix just nodded and continued on to their bedroom. 

“Asshole started cursing me out, telling me that he bought me for the night, he could do anything with me that he damn well wanted,” Felix continued as he thrust their bedroom door open and Locus followed him closely. He tried not to watch too closely as Felix started to strip, shedding his clothing every which way. Locus followed slowly, picking up different pieces and carrying them to the hamper in the corner. “He wanted more than what he paid for and definitely more than I was ever willing to share with him. Apparently the asshole hadn’t read the contract, or maybe he’s from elsewhere because he heard ‘escort’ and heard ‘prostitute.’”

Locus stayed silent, picking up Felix’s watch and the chain bearing the false wedding ring that Felix had set aside on the bathroom counter. The ring was too important, one day Locus would actually propose with it, so the last thing he wanted was it being lost down a sink drain. The valuables found their place in a small bowl by the sink, and he moved to lean against a wall as Felix turned on the tub. If it was bad enough that his lover wanted a bath rather than a shower, well, then it was truly bad. Locus moved across the room to the linen cabinet and pulled out a basket of bath salts, oils, and perfumes. With them in hand he sat on the edge of the tub and offered it to his lover. He watched in silence as Felix selected a bathbomb and dropped it into the water. 

“No that I have any problems with being a prostitute or anything,” Felix shrugged. “Really, I would probably enjoy it it I could be sure I had high end clientele that were checked for STDs and such. I’ve had some friends that went that route. One calls herself a ‘companion,’ which is really cool. It’s based on this whole old sci-fi show’s culture, where people who give pleasure both physically and with their words and company, they’re companions and they’re pretty much sorta revered. I could totally go for that. Or not. Either way, I wouldn’t mind being called it if I was actually a prostitute. But I don’t have sex for money. Mostly because one, it makes my clients think they can make unreasonable demands of me, and two because it’s super illegal.”

That much Locus was aware of. One of the cousins of a business associate of his had been arrested for trying to hire an undercover cop for sex. No matter what else their strange world was, it still had certain issues with sex. Not that Locus could say much. He was raised to believe in keeping oneself clear in that sense, because ‘indiscretions’ would be turned against him. But he wasn’t like Felix, couldn’t be quite so open minded. 

“Anyway, long story short, I pointed out that ‘escort’ does not mean ‘hooker’ or something, and that he signed a contract to that effect. Also told him that since he was breaking the contract, if he made another move on me, I was going out there and telling all his friends that he’d hired me to make him look interesting. Wouldn’t that have been fun?”

Locus couldn’t help but chuckle at that as Felix settled into the pleasure of his bath, the water still filling the tub and moving up around his skin. There was a part of Locus that wanted to lick just above the water line, cover Felix’s with his attentions, but clearly his boyfriend wasn’t going to be up for it tonight. 

“So, in the end I had to hoof it back to the HQ because asshole refused to drive me back when I burst his bubble and my cellphone battery was dead so I couldn’t call a taxi. Had to spend about an hour and a half in with HR filling out complaints, blackballing him through the proper channels, and all that shit. I’m sorry I’m so late. And totally not in a romance mood for whatever reason you wanted me special tonight.”

“It’s fine,” Locus smiled softly, reaching out. Without prompting, Felix lifted his hand to grasp at Locus’s, and he grinned. 

“You sure, babe? The asshole ruined our night, didn’t he?”

“Hardly,” Locus chuckled. His dry hand reached into his pocket and carefully he pulled out a new chain. Delicate, light, and a beautiful white gold. And hanging from it a locket, as impressively antique as the chain was new. “I wanted to give you something.”

“I already have a necklace from you,” Felix said, reaching up toward the locket. Locus couldn’t help but pull it out of reach. 

“This is different,” Locus insisted softly. “And you can’t touch it with wet hands.”

Felix rolled his eyes, but he didn’t each again as Locus carefully flicked the locket open. 

“The locket belonged to my mother, bought for her by my father,” Locus explained softly, twisting the thing to show off the small paintings inside. One was of a rose, the other a small bird. “My mother was an artist, a painter. My father always teased her for not putting pictures of us in the locket. Mom always told him that the locket was her reminder of him. The inside, though, was something she got to keep for herself. She didn’t need pictures to know her family. But she wanted pictures that still symbolized us. A rose for my father, a bird for me.”

When he looked back up to his lover, he found wide eyes, maybe a touch horrified. 

“You can’t give me that,” Felix whispered. “You just can’t.”

“It’s mine and I can do what I want,” Locus countered. “Most of the things my mother gave my father I keep for myself. But the things he gave her? All very delicate. Rings, earrings, bracelets. Or very large. The summer house, rooms to paint in, parties, a life far more than she’d ever expected. But this? My father gave her this locket on the anniversary of when they first met. And so I’m giving it to you.”

The only sound for a while was a sloshing of water as Felix shifted to sit up straighter and look at his partner. 

When he finally spoke, it was louder, more confident. Like he finally understood. 

“We met a year ago today,” Felix said, and it wasn’t a question. The man started to chuckle, shaking his head. “You’re really considering the first time you hired me for a party as some kind of anniversary?”

Locus smirked. “You changed my life that day. And I intend to keep you around, just like my father felt about my mother. So I want you to have this, Felix. To remind you of me when we’re apart. Will you accept it?”

The smile he got in return was positively bright. 

“See, this is someone who knows how to charm a man,” Felix laughed. “Yeah, I will. Damn romantic sap. Am I supposed to keep it dry?”

“Please,” Locus smiled. “I don’t have much of my mother’s smaller pieces. Two studios full of works, but she rarely did things this small. And while it’s water tight, so far as I know, I don’t want…”

“I’ll protect it, I promise,” Felix swore. “Now… put that aside and help me unwind in this bath, okay?”

Well, as if he could pass up an offer such as that.


End file.
